bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Jobs
Big Time Jobs is the twelfth episode of Big Time Rush and the 12th episode overall. It aired on April 16, 2010. Plot The boys have been breaking things while having too much fun at The Palm Woods and Gustavo has had enough. Rather than covering for them, Gustavo decides to teach the guys a lesson by making them get jobs to pay off $2,000.30 for the damages. Gustavo puts the boys on Freight Train's "No-Swim list" so they can't swim in the Palm Woods pool until they pay all of the money back. Carlos becomes Gustavo's production assistant, while James attempts to become a model with Katie as his manager. At first, Logan and Kendall were going to be sign spinners. However, they get fired and start a babysitting service but when they get tied up they find out it will be harder. Eventually Kendall and Logan made the kids occupied by letting them watch TV shows, making arts and crafts, and washing cars. When Carlos is getting coffee for Gustavo using an automated coffee maker (C.A.L.), it makes coffee with foam, and when it asks Carlos if he wants more foam, C.A.L. keeps on squirting more and more foam until the kitchen is full of it and more and proclaims it wants to cover the Earth in foam. Nobody notices the foam until it is noticed by Kelly on the lower floor. Kelly then goes up to the kitchen of the flooding foam and destroys C.A.L. with Carlos, while Katie tricks James (Or so he thinks) into being an elbow model. Kendall and Logan make the kids nap just when their parents come like nothing happened. They both get paid while James' elbow model job turns out to be successful too. Lastly, Carlos gets his paycheck after working for Gustavo. They all have enough money to pay for the damages. Until an angry mob comes in, charging for the foam cleanup, new coffee maker, pitchforks, James’ wardrobe and styling, soap and towel usage, and a city fine, all totaling up to $14,089. Enraged Gustavo by all the bills, Gustavo gets looney and breaks more things while he has to pay the charges. Arthur Griffin shows up and repeats the same lesson to Gustavo, forcing him to pay him back $14,089 by car wash. Song's Featured *"Famous" Quotes :the boys are thinking back to times where they recklessly destroy things :Kendall: Okay, so we do put a little wear and tear on things from time to time. :James: But that's showbiz! Right? :Gustavo: WRONG. And it's time you take responsibility for your actions. By paying me back...my two thousand dollars! ---- :Kendall: James, you don't want to come? :James: No, I'd rather get a job that doesn't involve work. :Logan: (Turns to Kendall) Go! ---- :James' reflection in the mirror: Look at yourself. Who's handsomer than you? :James: No one. :Reflection: Who's got more style than you? :James: No one! :Reflection: Who's smarter than you? :James: Well, lots of people. But that has nothing to do with being a model! :Katie: Sounds like somebody needs a manager, and I only charge 40% for all your earnings. :Reflection: Tell her it's 50/50 or we walk. :Katie: Deal. Now, we need new headshots, new clothes, a personal stylist, and...you have got to stop talking to a mirror! ---- :Freight Train: You didn't really book him a job, did you? :Katie: No, and here's a bunch of modeling agencies. (shows him a paper) Help me out and start calling...he needs a job!!! ---- :Carlos: We have to destroy it! :Kelly: No! Gustavo said you can't break anything else. :C.A.L.: Kelly is dumb, women are weak. :Kelly: Oh, what did he just say?!?! :C.A.L.: You heard me, cupcake. :Carlos and Kelly: Oh, it's on! take beating devices and run into the foam :C.A.L.: Carlos and Kelly are destroying it I was just-ow!-kidding! Can't you-ow!-take a joke? Ow! Tell the blender I love herrrrrr- dies ---- :James' reflection in the mirror: Hey! What are you doing? Take the job. :James: And model an ELBOW?! :Reflection: Not just an elbow. THE elbow. They could have chosen any elbow in the world, but they chose the best. And I want to go back to the pool! :James: ...It is pretty good. :Reflection: You bet it is. Now, let's rock this joint! ---- :Gustavo: 'Okay, so we put a little wear and tear on things from time to time. :'Kelly: 'But that's show biz, right? :'Griffin: 'No. And it's time to take responsibility for your actions, by paying me back my $14,089. Trivia *Notice that only Kendall, James and Logan run out of the apartment. Carlos is not there. *When a lady said she needed babysitting Lendall, it is actually a portmanteau of Kendall and Logan's name. *Katie actually didn't do any car washing even though she's also guilty of charging a bill to Gustavo. She probably was (off-screen) forced to take in the money from customers for the car washing. *Freight Train's "No Swim" List is a parody of the No Fly List, which is an anti-terrorist tracking system implemented by the United States government in the wake of the 9/11 attacks. *The CUDA product is a parody of SONA product. They both are basically cosmetic companies. **It has been seen and mentioned by James in Big Time Love Song. *If you listen closely to Gustavo when he is on the piano writing a song, it's the song "This is Our Someday". *A running gag is a sign with an arrow reading something different, like "Car Wash $15", "You're Fired" and "No Pool". *This is the second appearance of 'The ZiggleZaggles, the first being Big Time Bad Boy. Gallery 112| 12 112